Due to computational complexity of a large state space that grows exponentially with respect to the size of an underlying RAS, which is known as the state space explosion, computing a complete state enumeration consumes substantial CPU time and computer resources. It is difficult to implement and deploy a computationally effective maximally permissive liveness-enforcing supervisor for sequential resource allocation systems.
New methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in computation of a state space of a RAS are desirable.